


A Quick Classroom Fuck

by MegzWills



Category: South Park
Genre: Classroom, Classroom Sex, Lemons, M/M, Porn, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst place to get horny is at school, and Craig often finds himself in this situation. He manages to tempt Tweek into it one lunch time when nobody is in the classroom.</p><p>--</p><p>Both of them are legal age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Classroom Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so messy and rushed, I haven't wrote nsfw for months D:
> 
> but yeah requests and such are open

"Stop making so much noise, we'll get caught!" Craig hissed.  
"I-I can't, you-u know that," Tweek replied, panting each time Craig pushed into him. 

Tweek still thought it was a bad idea, even though he wanted to do it. He didn't even know what terrible punishment they would have if they were caught.  
There was only half an hour of recess left. The hall monitors lurked the halls each recess to make sure kids didn't hang around indoors, but Craig and Tweek had managed to slip past into their classroom. It was originally to just get Craigs bag from under his desk, though the two had got distracted, as per usual, and here they were; Tweek bent over his desk, his pants slipped down to his thighs, trying not to scream as Craig pounded in and out of him. 

Tweek had his hands on the desk, his fingers bending around the edges, gripping onto it. Craig had both hands tightly on his hips, letting out a small huff each time he pounded into his secret lover, though everyone knew that the two were an item. 

Tweek let out another shout as that spot inside of him was hit, which was quickly cut off as Craig reached forwards and covered Tweeks mouth with his hand. He bent over, his hot breath running over the back of Tweeks neck. 

"I told you to be quiet. The quiet noises are fine, but you'll get us caught if you scream. Save that for later, got it?" He said in a stern tone as he stopped his thrusting. Tweek shook his head, unable to speak from Craigs hand covering his mouth. His hand moved away and went back onto his hip, and instantly he began thrusting again. 

 

Despite having a good time, Tweek couldn't help but panic slightly. What if they did get caught? A teacher would definitely cut their balls off and shun them for all eternity. But what if it was one of their classmates? Some of them they could bribe to not tell anybody, but almost everybody in their class would tell people anyway. Tweek kinda wanted to stop, simply because it was too risky, and the thought of being caught was causing him to panic; he'd began twitching again, his fingers lightly tapping against the table as he tensed up.

Craig stopped his thrusting and lent forwards again. He planted soft kisses on the back of his shoulder, slowly trailing up to his neck where they began to get harder and more passionate, and then up behind his ear where he softly spoke.  
"Calm down. We wont get caught, I promise you, alright?" he asked, letting Tweek take his time to reply.  
"But.. but what if-"  
"There's no what if," Craig said, cutting off his sentence. "The hall monitors stop everybody coming down the halls, and they don't check the classrooms either. Nobody will find us."  
Tweek paused for a moment, letting himself think some more about what Craig had told him. He realised that he was right, and calmed himself down; he stopped shaking, the grip around the desk loosened, and his body untensed.  
"You ready for me to finish off?" Craig asked after he felt Tweek calm down.  
"Y-yeah," He replied, nodding at the same time. 

Craig began slowly, kissing Tweeks neck and eventually picking up speed. He kissed around Tweeks neck, and stopped in the middle where he sucked down harshly, his teeth lightly nibbling over the surface. It took a moment for Tweek to realise what he was doing, but he pulled away instantly.  
"You know people will see that!" Tweek said as he wiped the slobber off his neck.  
"It's barely left a mark. Chill. Just let me go back to pounding you," Craig replied. Tweek huffed. 

He stood up straight, gripping onto Tweeks hips, and pounding roughly into him as Tweek bent over his desk, panting and softly groaning.  
Craig bit his lip as he reached one hand under the table and gripped onto Tweeks crotch, which made him gasp loudly and push back onto Craigs cock more.  
"Needy, aren't you?" Craig asked in a husky voice.  
"Yo-you know what that does to me," Tweek panicked.  
"Well stay down there, I can do deeper in this position," He replied as he pushed Tweek flat down onto his desk with his other hand, and kept it there to keep him down as he continued massaging Tweeks crotch with his hand. 

Tweek shut his eyes and let out a deep moan as Craig went deeper in him, angling himself so he hit the right spot in Tweek. He could feel Tweek getting hotter as his hand warmed up against his back. Tweek continued letting out huff moans every time Craig hit that spot in him, which made Craigs legs feel like jelly as he saw his boyfriend in such a hot state. He gave Tweeks crotch another squeeze as he looked up at the clock on the wall. They had 15 minuets until the end of recess. 

Craig moved his hands off Tweeks back and crotch, then went to gripping tightly at his hair as he pulled him up off the desk. Tweek let out a silent scream, his eyes shutting tightly as shivers went down his spine. He'd never thought that hair pulling would be such a big turn on for him, until one night when Craig pulled his hair to get Tweek off him, but Craig now often used it after figuring out how much it turned Tweek on.  
"Calm down Tweekers, don't want you to cum your pants already, unless if you're not wearing any which wouldn't be a surprise," Craig teased.  
"You know thats n-not my fault. The gno-gnomes take them!" He replied as he gripped his fingers around the desk to give him more support as Craigs thrusts were harder and faster.  
"Yeah whatever, just hang on whilst I finish in your fine ass," Craig smirked. Tweek shivered a little, he still wasn't use to Craig talking to him like that, even though he loved it.

Craig placed his hand on the desk, the other still gripping Tweeks hair, as he gave his final thrusts. He heavily sighed as he came, shutting his eyes and slowing down, then soon stopping his thrusts. Tweek waited patiently for Craig to pull out, and he eventually did after giving Tweeks crotch another rub which made Tweek softly sigh. 

Craig zipped up his pants then checked the time again. 10 minuets left.  
"Tweek, how quickly can you cum?"  
"W-what?! O gheeze, erm.. I don't k-know!" He said as he pulled up his pants.  
"Well then it's time to take a test to find out. Sit down, Tweekers, class is in session," Craig said as he sat Tweek down at his desk.  
"Wait, what are you- what are you doing?" Tweek asked.  
"Hush, Tweek. Tests are meant to be in silence," Craig said as he knelt down in between Tweeks legs and undid Tweeks pants again. Tweek shook a little as Craig began pumping his hand up and down Tweeks shaft, working quickly because of the time. He gripped onto the edges of his seat as Craig licked from the base up to the tip of his cock, and let out a sigh as his tongue swirled around the tip. 

Craig took off his hat, throwing it on the floor.  
"Grab onto my hair, not the chair, you'll hurt yourself," he said as he guided Tweeks hands onto his hair. "Now let me work."  
Tweek gripped tightly as Craig gulped down his cock, letting out a moan. Craig was not wasting any time. He bobbed his head up and down, his hand working on the bottom half; his tongue pressed up against Tweeks cock inside his mouth, sliding against it as he moved his mouth and hand in rhythm. 

Tweeks hips thrust up slightly, causing Craig to gag and pull off his cock.  
"Calm down, you slut," Craig teased, and went back to sucking his dick before Tweek could even think of a reply, so instead he continued moaning and gripping onto Craigs hair as the boys mouth and hand worked its way up and down on his cock. 

Tweek shook a little from pleasure as Craig swirled his tongue around the top of Tweeks cock whilst his hand continued pumping up and down, getting faster. Craig lifted his head away and gripped onto Tweeks shirt, pulling Tweek down so he could lean up and kiss him as his hand continued working on his cock.  
Tweek panted throughout the kiss, even more as Craigs tongue flicked over his bottom lip and his tongue entered his mouth.  
"Yo-you should put that tongue to-to better use," Tweek said as he pulled away from the kiss. Craig smirked and pushed Tweek back as he went back down onto Tweeks cock. 

He was definitely close, Craig could tell from the way Tweeks cock twitched against his tongue as he ran it up his cock and went back to bobbing his head up and down on it, his hand still working away.  
Craig kept his rythem, going as fast as he could which worked for Tweek as he let out a muffled cry moments before cumming into Craigs mouth.  
Craig stopped, his mouth still on Tweeks cock as Tweek finished off. His hands were gripping tightly onto Craigs hair, pushing Craigs head down onto his cock even more. Eventually he calmed down and let go of his grip.  
Craigs mouth slid off, closing shut, and gulping down Tweeks cum, which was never pleasant but over quickly. He did up Tweeks pants then stood up and lent against the desk. 

"Alright?" Craig asked him. Tweek shook his head.  
"Are you?" Tweek asked after. Craig shook his head in response, then put on his hat.  
The bell went shortly after, and the hallway filled up with the sounds of students talking. 

 

"Did I just experience a sex ed lesson?" A voice said over from the door. Craig had never looked over at someone so quickly before.  
"Oh fuck off, Kenny."


End file.
